From the Ashes
by ScaredyCheshireCat
Summary: Regina fights alongside Emma, Charming, Hook and Robin against the Snow Queen, when suddenly something terrible und unpredictable happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!  
>I'm ScaredyCheshireCat and this is my very first fan fiction. Also English is not my mother tongue, so please forgive me for any mistakes I make. In addition I would love to get comments and reviews.<strong>

**So I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing, neither the characters nor the content of Once upon a time.**

**Just this fan fiction was born out of my imagination.**

* * *

><p>From the Ashes<p>

Emma, Charming, Hook and Regina received a call, that the Snow Queen has been seen on a clearing in the forest. So they went to catch her, before she got another chance to escape and disappear again for weeks.  
>When they came to the clearing they met Robin, who loaded his crossbow. "There she is, on the other side, between those two trees."<p>

And there she was standing in all her frosty glory, waiting for them.

"It's a trap." Emma stepped from one leg onto the other. Two minutes in her presence and Regina was already annoyed. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Miss Swan." Regina walked calmly in the Snow Queens direction. The others were following behind her.

"Finally! It took you long enough to come here." The Snow Queen stepped in the middle of the clearing, slightly smiling. "Hey! Dairy Queen!" Emma stepped forward to confront her, while nobody - including Emma - had an idea of what she wanted to do, now that she found the queen.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emma, but I fear you'll just have to wait until I'm ready to talk with you." Then with a wave of her hand everyones feet froze on the ground. "You think that little frozen water of yours is scaring me? Then you better think again." With a wave of her own hand Regina got rid of the ice on her feet. "The best way to deal with ice... is fire!" She stepped in front of the Snow Queen, smiling, while conjuring a fireball in her hand. "Oh, sorry. Did you think I would fight _you_? No, I have a far better idea." The Snow Queen created a spear of ice and let it fly. It flew with much speed, but to Reginas surprise and horror the spear changed directions and headed for Robin! "No! Robin!"In a whirl of purple smoke she teleported herself in front of Robin. She didn't think things through, honestly she didn't think at all. Her body acted on its own and nearly screamed with the need to protect the man she loved with all of her heart.

The spear hit her with brutal force and threw her to the side. The ice spear melted away and only left a cold and harsh pain and a huge gash in her dress and her flesh. The pain took her breath away, while her hot blood streamed out of her wound. "Regina! Regina! REGINA! NO!" She heard Robin shout her name, while they frantically tried to get to her, but his voice was just a far away echo in her ears. She couldn't answer, couldn't speak. All she could do was to emit a ghastly cough and with it a fine haze of blood. When she closed her tired eyes, the Snow Queen slowly stepped in the direction of Emma, Hook, Charming and Robin. They still couldn't move an inch. Emma desperately tried to use her powers, Charming and Hook tried to free themselves with sword and hook, while the Snow Queen approached them.

Robin just stood there and stared at his unmoving soul mate. The terror he felt when he saw all that blood slowly, but continuously dripping out of this beautiful body, was indescribable. In that moment he only consisted of sadness, pain and anger for his true love. In that moment he didn't think about Marian, he could only think, that his one true love was dying and that there was nothing he could do to save her. He would never hear a cynical or feisty comment out of her mouth. He would never bicker with her again, would never laugh with her again... would never kiss her again. No matter how deeply he desired to do just that.

He would never get the chance to clear the situation with her and Marian.

He looked away from her now lifeless body and saw how Emma was fighting the tears, while the Snow Queen was still threatening their lifes. He didn't care, he didn't care about anything, which was strange for him, because he had a little son to look after, and he couldn't just wait here to get killed. He was trying to wake himself from his stupor, now was not the time to mourn.

Suddenly he saw a glimmer in the corner of his eyes - which were inadvertently drawn back to Regina - her dark hair gleamed and glowed and he smelled the unmistakably smell of burnt hair and heard a crackling sound like of a campfire. Then everything went fast. Reginas body was starting to burn. A huge hurricane of fire started to eat her flesh away. The fire whirled around her and engulfed her completely. The Snow Queen quickly turned around and starred confused at the flames. Until she disappeared, to wait and see how this situation would turn out to and what she could make of it to benefit her plans best. All the while the fire burned higher and higher, until the heat of it melted the ice on their feet away and gave them back their freedom to move. Now it was hot enough for Robin to start to sweat and feel its heat on his skin.

Suddenly the flames colours changed to a light blue and the heat increased even more, so that now the air was blurring. And as unpredictable as the fire had started it ended. All that was left were sparks and a fine dust of ash in the air. There was no sign of Reginas body, she was gone. Robin slowly walked to the place, where she had been lying. Only her ashes marked the place. While he thought about Regina - his Regina - his sight blurred as tears streamed down his face. _Regina..._He only managed to whisper with a quiet, distraught and insecure voice. "Regina"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first and very short chapter. I hope you liked it. If you did, let me know. If not... well let me know anyway, but please be nice. I hope I get reviews or comments or nothing at all...<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This is Ches.  
>Thank you so much for reviewingfollowing/reading my story that made me really truly incredibly happy.**

**I want to thank everyone for your encouraging words, it made me even forget, that I was insulted by a guest reviewer. I don't know why that person thought that I would deserve does hurtful words but you know what: I don't care. I got many friendly reviews so I will stick to that and keep writing and if someone doesn't like my stories, then please just don't read it.**

**So for all the nice reviewers out there, here is chapter 2, I hope I won't disappoint you.**

**I own nothing, neither the characters nor the content of Once upon a time.**

* * *

><p>From the Ashes<p>

Chapter 2

Robin knelt there in the dirt of the clearing, where just minutes ago his love had died while saving his life. When moments later she began to burn down, until nothing but tiny particles of ash where left of her. He couldn't talk, couldn't move or even think clearly. His hands fisted the ash on the ground, while his shoulders shook. He tried desperately not to sob.

_Regina. Regina why? Why did you have to act so selfless, when all I did was bring you pain and break your heart? And where did you go? Are you alive? Or dead? Where is your body? Why was there this fire? Please be alive. You have to be alive! I couldn't possibly stand it if you were gone forever. Regina. Oh, Regina please._

The others stood behind Robin and were analysing the situation. Emma sniffed and leaned one shoulder at Hooks chest. He wrapped an arm comforting around her. "Bloody hell! What was that? Why was there a fire? Any idea mates?" Hook tried to relax the situation a bit by starting the discussion. His rough, scoundrel charm did the rest and most of the tension disappeared. Emma appreciated his efforts and stroked the arm that still was wrapped around her. This earned her a disapproving look from her father and a kiss on her temple from Killian. "I have no idea, but from her surprised look earlier, I would say that at least the Snow Queen has nothing to do with it."

Emma and Hook still talked about it, while Charming knelt down next to Robin, putting an encouraging hand on the others shoulder. "I'm sure Regina's alive. She is strong. Stronger than anyone else I know. I'm sure this is all just some kind of plan she had, to save us from the Snow Queen. I know Regina for a very long time now. The former Evil Queen won't die that easily. Trust me with that. You just can't lose hope." Right at the moment when Robin wanted to reply, a strange wind arose. The wind was getting stronger, until all the ash and the sparks of the fire were spinning around in the air in front of them.

The wind set the sparks aflame and right in the air the fire began anew. The fire twirled around itself and everyone looked awestruck and a bit hopeful. Suddenly a piercing screech disrupted the silence. They all looked at each other. "Okay... What was that?" Emma readied her gun and they all stepped back from the flames. Charming pulled Robin with him to save him from the heat and Robin finally snapped out of his dread and mourning and took a hopeful glance at the fire. The screech sounded again from within the flames. The fire grew and started to assume form until it solidified into giant wings, a big body and a long neck with an elegant head. On its head was a small cockscomb of dark red and golden feathers and the creature had a long, golden beak. The others watched as out of the flames a giant, burning bird shot skywards.

The beast flew high in the air, raised its head and beak and screamed again, while spreading its fiery wings. Because of that movement the sparks whirled around and dispersed. The creature could have never been mistaken for a normal animal. The bird had the size of a helicopter and its feathers were burning hot enough for the air to blur.

The mighty creature didn't even take notice of the still staring humans beneath it. It just flew in a circle above them and flew then in the direction of Storybrooke.

While Charming and Robin were still speechless, Hook could no longer contain his wonderment. "Bloody hell! Was that a..."  
>"Phoenix" Emma put her weapon back in its holster, while glancing nervously in the direction of Storybrooke. The town now had a new threat approaching.<br>One could have thought that the inhabitants of Storybrooke would have been accustomed to exotic creatures by now, after all the dragons, werewolves and flying monkeys they had faced.

Robin took a last look at the place, where Regina had fallen, before he turned to the others with a questioning look. "What do we do now? We can't possibly search for the Snow Queen now. First we have to find out what happened to Regina!"

Emma still watched the Phoenix disappear out of her vision. "Not to forget, that we have to do something about that giant, burning... chicken."  
>Charming was the first one to voice, what everybody was thinking. "You know who the only person is, who could help us now, don't you?" Emma sighed. "I was really hoping to avoid that this time." The others nodded, while Charming said the inevitable words. "We have to ask Mr. Gold for help."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the second chapter. I really, really, reeeeaaaaalllyyyy hope, that I didn't disappoint you. If you liked it or if you have <strong>**constructive**** criticism please review and let me know.  
>Well, thank you very much for reading and see you for chapter three.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! It's Ches again.**

**Again I want to thank everyone for your extremely nice reviews; you really make me smile for days.**

**Here's the third chapter, I really hope you like it. Also this chapter was quite difficult for me to write and I fear it got kind of confusing. So I'm really sorry if it's hard to understand.**

**The thoughts of the Phoenix may also be a bit confusing, because it doesn't think in whole, logical sentences, because that's mostly its instinct whispering.**

**Also I was asked, why my chapters are so short, well there are a lot of reasons: This is my first fanfic, so I didn't want to overdo it. In addition English isn't my mother tongue and I write the plot of my story on my way from or to university and overwork it when I'm home. I don't really want to stretch the story, because I'm afraid of it getting boring, if I do. And last, the chapters are short, so I can upload faster, if I make them longer I will also need much more time writing them.**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it either way!**

**I own nothing, neither the characters nor the content of Once upon a time.**

* * *

><p>From the Ashes<p>

Chapter 3

After the incidents with the Snow Queen, Reginas possible death or not-death and not to forget the giant Phoenix which was now heading for the town, Emma called for an assembly at the town hall. There almost every citizen of Storybrooke - except, for example, Snow White, who was at home with Baby Neal - gathered and they all spoke in loud and upset voices, so basically it was a complete mess.

While Charming spoke to the people and tried to calm them, Emma tried to explain what happened, to Henry. How should she tell her son, that his other mother had probably died, or that she at least had no idea what had happened to Regina or where she was? For Emmas liking, this situation was far too similar, to the situation when she had to tell him about Neal.

"Henry..." She started and didn't know how to go on.  
>"Where's mom?" Henry asked, while searching the hall for her.<br>"Regina is..., well... you know, something happened and now..."  
>Robin stepped forth to help her. "We aren't quite sure what happened - that's something we have to ask Mr. Gold - but Regina's currently not here. She was very brave and selfless. She saved us, but..." After Robin stopped - his eyes darkened with emotion - Emma spoke again, secretly thanking him for helping her start this conversation.<br>"It almost seems like she shape shifted into some kind of Phoenix. Whatever happened we will find a way to bring back the old Regina." Emma put one Hand on Henrys shoulder, reassuringly. "I'm sure your mother is fine. You originally brought me to this town, to bring back the happy endings and that I will do."  
>It took Henry a minute to swallow all that he has been told, but then he looked up at Emmas face and nodded. "She is fine. I know she is. She is very strong and powerful after all and she has the most resilient heart. She will come back to me, once she is ready. We mustn't lose hope." There it was, his kinship to Snow White was unmistakable.<p>

When the crowd calmed down, Emma and Charming went to where Gold stood beside his wife Belle. "Mr. Gold, have you any idea what could have happened to Regina? What about the Phoenix?"  
>"I'm sorry to disappoint you deary, but this time, I am as clueless as you."<br>Everyone looked quite disappointed at that statement. With a glance at her husband Belle said, "Maybe I can find something in the library." Belle ran out of the hall, just as Robin headed outside, to take a quick look after Roland and his still frozen wife. They continued to discuss what they should do until Belle would find some useful information.

Suddenly they heard a scream. Through the door came a scared looking Tinkerbell. Emma ran to her, she had a bad feeling about this. "What happened?"  
>Tink calmed herself with a deep breath before she spoke. "I went to Reginas house to see if that was all just some sort of plan she had. And I kind of thought she would already be home, laughing about us. But when I came to the house it was empty. So I went to the backside and there I saw something unbelievable! Her tree, her beloved apple tree grew to the size of a huge mammoth tree! But that's not the spooky part! In the crown of it sat a giant, red bird, building itself a nest!"<br>After her fast speech, she took another deep breath, while Emma tried to put everything together that she had heard.

Meanwhile at Reginas house:

After the Phoenix flew over this familiar looking building, it saw that little tree, planted behind it. The creature flew above it, using some of its magic on it. The tree grew and grew, until the Phoenix was satisfied with it. Then the bird-like creature landed on the big, thick branches in the treetop and started building a nest. The phoenix first put some smaller branches together to form the structure of the nest and started then plucking many of its soft down feathers, to soften the nest and make it comfortable.

The phoenix was still engulfed in its work, when it heard noises coming closer to its lair.  
><em>Intruders!<em> The phoenix angrily flapped its wings, inflaming them immediately and then using its magic to create a fire wall around the tree. When some humans came closer - just stopping right before the wall - the phoenix shrieked warningly. They backed away two steps, all but one, one slightly smaller and younger looking human. _A boy_ the phoenix' mind whispered.

As Emma, Charming and unfortunately Henry came near the house, they already saw the phoenix sitting on the large tree. Emma had tried to make Henry stay at Granny's, but the boy was stubborn as always and had wanted to see for himself if the huge bird was his mother. There wasn't the time to argue any further, so Henry tagged along.

"Mom? Is that you? Please answer me! It's you, right?" The boy took another step forward.  
>Emma tried to stop him. "Henry, don't! It might be dangerous!"<br>"No. That's my mom inside of that animal. I know it's her! She would never hurt me!" The kid looked pleading back into the eyes of the phoenix. "Mom, do you remember? It's me, Henry, your son." The phoenix put her head to the side, thinking. Something about this human boy resounded within her. _That boy was... is...  
><em>

The phoenix flapped its wings, stood up and flew down to the boy. That human, who had spoken to the boy before, quickly grabbed something. _A weapon. Protect your hatchling!_ Her instinct screamed. So the phoenix carefully grabbed the boy with her claws and flew him to the nest, setting him inside it.  
>"Henry!" The human screamed. Then the phoenix turned around screeching. She flapped her wings, making the fire wall bigger and spreading the flames further, so that the intruders had to flee.<p>

Charming dragged Emma - who didn't want to run away - with him. "Emma we need to go! Don't worry about Henry. He's right, Regina would never hurt him. We will think of something and come back later and save him."  
>"Are you even certain, that's Regina? You have no proof!"<br>"Just look how she wants to protect Henry. That's Regina for sure. Henry recognized her too. Come on now!"

After they were done talking, they quickly retreated, while the stubborn human called back to the boy. "Henry, don't be afraid! We will come back and get you!"  
>When the danger was over and the humans were finally gone, the phoenix slowly flew back to her nest and to her little one.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 3, I hope you liked it and that you're not too disappointed.<br>Please review and tell me if that chapter made any sense at all. If not I will try to rewrite it for you.  
>It will probably take me some time to finish the next chapters, because soon I've got many exams coming up, to learn for and therefore I'll have less time writing. So I want to apologize beforehand if it takes a while.<strong>


End file.
